ღ A Twisted Love Story ღ
by Brunette.Geek.Goddess
Summary: REVAMPED! DEAN A. X OC PAIRING. Katya is new to not only the WWE but to America also. All she's trying to do is make a name for herself, but along the way, she attracts the attention of company's new badass Dean Ambrose who steps up, lays claim. But how will this all end? r&r if you want me to continue this. Rating may change, you have been warned. !darkromance
1. Chapter 1

[ disclaimers and blah blah blah here ]

I don't own the wwe or the superstars on the roster. I wish I owned a few of them, but no... I do not. I'm not profiting from this and reviews are loved. Sorry about taking down my other one, but this idea struck me, and I liked it way better.

I do own my original character Katya, and for more information on her, go to my profile. Most all of it that doesn't come out during the story is there. I plan on making a banner for this story or something, so that'll be posted too, just as soon as I get it.

Just a warning, the rating may change to M. And it will be fairly fast paced, racy/scary.. because sometimes, real love moves quickly, and it scares the hell out of you. And when Dean Ambrose is concerned, yeah... i wouldn't think the guy would be anything but subtle as a sledgehammer. If fast paced bothers you or seems 'unreal' to you then don't read. I like dark romances and writing graphic stuff in general.

So, if that bothers you, then don't read either. I won't say there will be fluff, because honestly, fluff and Dean Ambrose in the same sentence is like blasphemy.

Sex and Dean Ambrose, good. Fluff and dean ambrose? that's just.. it's wrong. So, expect him to still be an asshole, while being romantic about it. Dirty humor, sexual advances, odd romantic gestures, and fights that end in possible removing of clothes. But not much fluff. done ranting now

First chapter will be up soon, so if you like the idea in general, then bookmark, review if you really want to see it, and yeah, you get it.

[ **A Twisted Love Story... **]

Katya is a new Diva in the WWE. She's also new to the United States and all she's really looking for is to become famous doing something she honestly loves. The last thing she ever expected to happen was to attract the attention of known and notorious bad boy, Dean Ambrose, but that's what happens.

And if you wanna know the rest, then read the story. Damn, I can't give everything away. And I'm going to try my damndest to keep this in character, where Dean is still very much the jerk, the slightly crazy guy that I actually like, yet still have him sort of pursue her, in his own way.

So, if you like creepy dark and slightly sexy/sexual tension filled romances, then you, my dears, will have stumbled on the right story.


	2. Chapter 2

[ CHAPTER 1. EVERYTHING I WANT ]

_God all mighty look at that body Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari She's a scene from a baywatch rerun Hotter then the barrel on a squeezed machine gun - GOTTA GET ME SOME, NICKELBACK_

* * *

There wasn't any pressing Shield business that needed to be taken care of, so Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reins were relaxing in the green room, drinking a beer and watching the show, looking for something to get into, just to get on the screen.

Dean happened to look up and out the door into the hallway when the short blonde walked by, shades on top of her hair, as she raked her hands through it. He smirked to himself. He'd been sort of eyeing her since she signed on with the WWE Diva's division.

" Ambrose.. Did you hear a fucking word that Roman just said?" Seth asked as he threw the cap from his beer bottle at Dean's head watched him mouthing something to himself before asking, "What?" casually.

"Again man? The fuck is the deal with that chick?" Seth asked as Dean smirked and shrugged, then popping a grape into his mouth he said casually, " Nothin.. yet."

The other two men in the room exchanged glances.. Most women that got mixed up with their stablemate.. Well, the end result wasn't pretty. And the blonde he was eyeing, well..

She just didn't look like she'd stand up to the Ambrose "torture you until you love me and then push you to see if you'll walk away from me "test.

But before they could say anything, he'd stood, stretched and was now popping his taped knuckles, and walking out the green room door.

" He's gonna fuck it off and scare her off. 20 bucks." Roman said casually as he stretched.

" 40 bucks says we hear him yelling and calling her a bitch, slut and whore because he fucks up, comes on too strong and she slaps him." Seth said as he pondered it.

"This better not fuck up his focus." Roman said seconds later as the two men listened to the hallway noise intently.

... Meanwhile, Katya was walking down the hall when out of nowhere, someone stopped her from behind. She raised a brow, turned around, fully prepared to punch said person in the face if it were Torres or god forbid that twit Neidhart.

Instead, the company's newest bad boy's calm, cool and almost too damn seductive voice spoke right next to her ear, " Now what's your name.. Because I'm thinking.. It's definitely got to be an injustice that I haven't met you yet." while his hand slowly traveled to her hip.

Both things were secret turn ons of hers. She bit her lip and composed herself, then put her game face on, and allowed herself to turn around and face Dean Ambrose as she smirked, migrated closer to him, her lips maybe centimeters away from his face, his lips as she said quietly, " Unique approach.. But no." before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

Dean grabbed her elbow, pulled her back and said in a menacing, yet still alarmingly seductive tone of voice, " You didn't tell me your name."

By now, Katya had heard all about him, his temper, his wild streak. And surprisingly, being on the recieving end of one of his bizarre attempts at flirtation, she wasn't as afraid of him as she probably should have been.

What shocked the petite and curvy self professed blonde bombshell was that it actually sort of made her want him.

She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him, because they were standing back to chest at the moment, and she smirked as she winked and said " It's Katya."

The soft yet foreign sound of her voice made him bite his lower lip. It was literally like being punched in the face. It was a sexy sound, and he wanted to, no, he made up his mind he would be the one to make her scream, preferably his name, as loud as she could. "This is how it's gonna go, Kitten. I'm going to call you Kitten. And you're mine."

He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving a normally hard to shock Katya with her hand in her long blonde hair as she bit her lower lip, torn between chasing him down and slapping him right in the mouth like he deserved, honestly, or dragging him off to a darkened closet, giving him the literal ride of his life.

Instead, she shrugged it off, and turned, walking down the hallway, into the private showers. The door opened, and she rolled her eyes inside her stall as she heard Eve and Aksana walk in, talking about something, most likely something stupid.

She stepped out of the shower, and the towel barely covered her. Eve rolled her eyes in disgust, and Aksane made a fake gagging noise as she said " She makes girls from my country look like tramps."

By now, Katya had turned her attention to her makeup and her hair, wasn't even really listening to half of what the two stupid bitches said. But when Aksana said that, a malicious smirk filled Katya's face as she stopped applying her red lipgloss and said " Oh.. And I suppose you don't? Tell me, Aksana.. Who's fucked their way onto the show.. You.. or me?"

Aksana glared and started to say something, but Katya walked towards her slowly as she said coldly, " The only diference between you and I is that I belong here.. All you did was suck a few dicks and try to marry in. Oh, how'd that work out, by the way?"

Aksana lunged and Katya stepped back, shaking her head and laughing. " I'll see you in the ring." she said as she walked out of the women's section of the private showers, and bumped into a shirtless and towel wearing Dean Ambrose, who apparently, was now going to add stalking her to his list of " bizarre mating tactics."

Dean smirked at her and said quietly, " You kiss your daddy with that mouth, Kitten? I heard the entire thing."

" What were you doing, Ambrose? Listening at the door?" Katya asked, as she smirked, ran her tongue over her lips as her eyes met and held his defiantly, to prove that he did not scare her.

" Maybe." Dean said with a wink as his hand slid up trailed across her lip while he leaned down and said in an even quieter tone, " You can do whatever you want, say whatever you want.. But when I want something, I usually wind up getting it."

Katya shrugged and then smirking said " Is that so?"

Leaning in closer, he raked his hand through his damp and shaggy hair as he smirked and said calmly, " Yes."

Katya shrugged and leaning in even closer, she brushed against him as she looked up and whispered back,"People tell me I should be afraid of you, but honestly? I'm not."

And then, she winked, brushed past him and made her way down the hallway and into the diva's locker room on very shaky jello like legs. Truthfully, he did scare her. But there was also this magnetism there. And she wasn't about to be stupid enough to let him see that he scared her.

This time, Dean stood with his hand in his hair, and smirked his usual cold and calm smirk. Now this was interesting.. Normally, when he did his usual bit with a girl, one or two things happened.. The girl melted and gave in to him within seconds, or the girl slapped him or dumped a drink on him and practically ran away. The ones who gave in were usually boring and he was over and done with them in a matter of days, sometimes hours. The ones who ran, well.. They were probably smart to. He'd never had any kind of romantic relationship that hadn't completely exploded or ended messy or violently.

Shrugging it off, he figured he'd try it again later, and walked down to the Superstars locker room to get ready for anything he might have to actually do as far as creating general chaos tonight on the show.

His ears perked as he heard Mike Mizanin mention the name of the girl he'd lain claim on in the hallway and for a moment, he got angry, jealous and wanted to go find her and show her exactly why he was the only man for her.. But then he realized that there was a much better way to show her.

He'd take out Mizanin. So caught up in his own delusion of some imagined relationship, some slight on him from the woman he'd claimed, he was that he didn't even realize that she didn't even really know Mizanin.

Mizanin kept making his comments, and then the music for the Miz Tv segment started and he strutted out.

" Just wait, fucker." Dean muttered as he popped his knuckles, and slid on his white t shirt, jeans.. Then before Miz's guest for the night walked down, Dean ran down, lept over the ring rope and put him through a table and immediately turned on him with a chair, beating him with it.

Backstage, Seth Rollins and Roman Reins looked at one another and said " We're not supposed to fuck with Miz tonight.. What the fuck does he think he's doing?"

They ran down and got ready to help, but security only barely managed to get it broken up. As they got the two seperated, Miz heard him snarl in a low voice, " She's mine. If you fucking touch her, breathe on her or talk to her.. Or she's fucking you.. I'm going to kill you."

Miz raised a brow and felt himself sort of wondering if Dean honestly wouldn't kill him. The guy just had this insane look in his eyes all the time.

Spotting the diva's locker room door, Dean shoved it open and burst in, stopping at Katya's locker, standing there casually.

Layla cleared her throat and nodded her head to behind her friend in the room. Katya raised a brow, but then she felt hands sliding down her hip again as he gripped, pinching a little and whispered calmly, "You and me, outside, right now, Kitten."

Katya rolled her eyes and spun around then walked out the doorway and into the hallway.

Layla watched the pair, completely and totally baffled by their odd behavior.

The door shut and Dean pinned her against the wall, leaned in, cutting off any chance she had of getting away. "You fucking Mizanin? Because you won't like what happens if I find you fucking around. You.. belong to me."

Katya couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. It was a nervous habit. She looked up at him and raked her hand through her hair as she decided to play his game, just to see what happened. " Oh really? And where exactly is your name tattooed on my body." she asked quietly as she reached up, trailed her finger across his lower lip before continuing " You... are lucky I didn't slap you for being such a pig bastard earlier. And as far as the fucking Mizanin thing, Dean? I wouldn't fuck him if the world ended and he was the only male left."

Dean leaned in, and then smirked as he looked down at the petite blonde. " My name doesn't have to be tattooed on you to make it true. Like I said earlier.. When I want something, I usually get it. And I'm just wondering one thing, Kitten.. Why didn't you slap me? I think you need to ask yourself that." he said quietly, his lips getting closer and closer to her own.

"Don't do that." Katya said calmly, slightly angrily as she looked up at him and licked her lips.

" Don't do what?" Dean asked as he leaned in and smirking said " Tell the truth? Sorry. I'm not a fan of lying. So I'm gonna say and do what I want, when I want to do it."

" No, you idiot. Call me Kitten. I hate the name. It sounds like a four year old's nickname. I could honestly give a flying fuck less what you say or do. It's not my business." Katya said as she found that the way he was pinning her, and as close as they were standing, their torsos brushed.

She bit her lower lip, tried to ignore the slight flip flop of her stomach that could either be a good or bad thing right now, and held his gaze as she raised to tiptoe and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's annoying." she said simply as he studied her with a raised brow.

" It's my hair." Dean challenged as he raked it right back down into his eye, and then smirking, trailed his finger just below the waistband of her low rise denim mini skirt as he said calmly, " And you belong to me. So.. If I want to call you Kitten, then Kitten, I'm going to call you that."

The clearing of throats from the diva locker room door had them looking up, distractedly. Katya said with a slightly shaky voice, " I'll be in in a minute, Lay."

" I was getting worried.. he's creepy." Layla nodded, openly glaring at Dean Ambrose. She shut the door firmly, and Katya smirked as she raised to her tiptoes and then whispered, " And Dean?"

"What?"

" Everyone tells me I should be deathly afraid of you, I should run like hell.. But I'm not." Katya said as she winked, ducked neatly out of the pinned position she'd been standing in, and bounced back into the locker room.

Dean smirked as he muttered, " That went better than I thought it would." before walking down the hallway. Phase one was in place... And anyone who dared try to take her was dead where they stood.

Now, the only question that remained was would she actually be able to handle him? He hadn't met a woman yet that could, and didn't bore him to death.

Something about this situation though.. It felt a lot different. He walked down the hallway, thinking about this, wondering why this one girl had worked her way into his mind in the space of a few weeks, and even now, having partially accomplised a little bit of what he intended to, he still hadn't gotten enough.


	3. Chapter 3

[ CHAPTER 2. I WANT YOU, YET I HATE YOU, YET I LOVE YOU ]

_Well, she can get lower than a Maserati  
Never seen somebody move that way_

_- GOTTA GET ME SOME, NICKELBACK_

_A warning... I'm playing Dean as true to his character as I can. So this might seem creepy to some, but he's not a sane guy. He's not the hearts and flowers kind. This story is meant to have a slightly sexy and edgy feel to it, so I am sorry if it offends. But i hope you guys like it. Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic._

* * *

As luck would have it, the hotel desk clerk just happened to leave the ledger out in plain sight. So when Dean Ambrose went to check in to his room, he did some smooth talking so that he wound up in the suite next to Katya's.

There was no way in hell he was letting her out of his line of sight. If she'd wanted to get rid of him earlier, by throwing his own game back in his face, it'd only encouraged him. The satisfied smirk on his face only got more smug as he heard her talking on her cell phone, in that sexy accent she had, behind him, giggling as she switched to American and then said " I'm borrowing that lucky red bra. I haven't had decent sex in ages."

Katya had seen him getting out of his rental car with Rollins and Reins. So yes, while she clearly should have been running a thousand miles an hour in the opposite direction, something compelled her to slink in behind him. And as she stood in line, talking on the phone to her friend that lived here in town, where the show was being done at, she was making plans to have a night of complete reckless abandon.

Dean smirked to himself before turning around and fixing his eyes on her suggested casually, "And the only decent sex you will be having, any time soon, will be with me, Kitten."

Katya laughed and then smirking said just as casually, "We'll see, old man." as she winked and picked up her travel bags, grabbed her key card, and slunk to the elevator. Dean scratched his head and raising a brow wondered aloud, "Did she just call me old man?"

He caught up to her and then pinned her as he had in the hallway at the arena earlier, leaning in. " Was that some kind of challenge, little girl?"

Katya shrugged and the doors slid open. She stepped in, and wasn't expecting him to stop the elevator then step in.

The door closed and he eyed her. They were the only two on the elevator. His hand shot out, and with one quick movement, the elevator stopped.

" You do realize you do not control this, right? I mean it's almost.. what's the word, cute.. that you think you do, Kitten.. But I'm the man. I make the rules. I call the shots." Dean informed her, his voice coming out cold, almost icy.

Katya raised a brow at his tone, then shrugged and said quietly, " I wasn't calling anything, Dean. What makes you madder? That I won't just give in, or that I'm not afraid of your little mind games?"

Dean growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him, using her wrist to sort of pin her and hold her still as he looked down at her. " Oh. You will give in. They always do."

" As in they, you mean the vapid airhead ring rats that you like picking up and fucking by the literal busload, correct? This is a real woman you're talking to. May not be as old as you nor as experienced, but trust me.. I'm on a whole different level than the ring rats or the skanks amongst us on the roster." Katya replied as she grimaced at his tight grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Am I hurting you, Kitten?" Dean asked as he smirked and let her wrist go because although he wouldn't admit it, he actually didn't want to hurt her for once. Which pissed him off.. He was used to things going a lot faster.

Though the chase, the little dance they'd started earlier, in the hallway at the arena, was pretty damn hot. It was definitely keeping him entertained.

" Next time.. I'm going to grab your dick. And I'm going to squeeze as hard as I can until you cry like a bitch." Katya spat at him as she kept a sweet smile on her face the entire time and licked her lips.

Dean smirked and then leaned in, his hand going to her cheek. " Hey... shhhh.. No need to get pissy, Kitten."

" I wasn't getting pissy, Dean. I was telling you how it's going to go." Katya giggled as she looked up at him and moved closer, their torsos brushing against each other again.

"Fucking midget." Dean muttered as he looked down at her.

Katya bit her lip and looked up at him then said " Fucking asshole." as she migrated closer to him, licking her lips, getting close enough to his lips to make him think she'd kiss him.

Dean smirked. He saw that one coming a mile away, and he was ready for it. When her lips were as close as she was going to get them to his, he forcefully put pressure on the back of her neck, his hand resting in her hair as his thumb slowly moved over the back of her neck, and latched onto her lips with his.

Katya fought him off and then glared, wiping her lips. "The fuck was that?"

Dean shrugged, smirking at her anger. "You're hot when you're pissed. A bitch, but still hot."

"Fuck you, Ambrose." Katya growled as she bit her lips, the feel of his lips, the taste of them now burned into her memory.

" You will, Kitten. And gladly." Dean dropped his voice to a whisper as he stood behind her in the elevator, arms up and over her, his lips right next to her ear.

"Ha. You wish." Katya muttered as her heart fluttered in her chest, partially in fear of him, the other part in wanting him now so badly she could almost taste it.

"What room did you get?" he asked casually as he stepped back, the desired effect he'd wanted to have on her just now, achieved. She was now torn between anger, fear and wanting..

He was back in control of their situation, not that he'd been out of it, in his opinion.

"209." Katya answered as she bent to straighten the fishnet stockings she was wearing as part of her "costume" from the show earlier tonight.

" Hmm. I got 208." Dean said casually, as his eyes locked on hers and then roamed down her body, and he licked his lips.

Katya groaned internally. All damn day she'd been kicking herself for egging this on with him. Everyone told her he was dangerous, insane even.. And now, apparently, he was fixated on her.

And he tempted her beyond the normal limit. This could only go downhill and badly, or it could be the best thing that ever happened to her. Somehow, the verdict was still out on that one, though according to what she knew about him, and had heard about him, it should have been sounding emergency, flee now alarms in her mind.

"Gee. Wonder how that happened." Katya muttered sarcastically as she looked at him and smirked.

" Me too." Dean muttered as he looked at her, kept a straight face.

The elevator slid open and they stepped off. He went into his room, she went into hers. The second her door was shut, she locked it and plugged in her Ipod, turned up her music and started to unpack, find some clothes to go out, hit up a few nightclubs in.

She'd just got finished zipping up the black stiletto knee high boots she wore with her skirt and tanktop, was digging around for her jacket, phone and keys, when the door was pounded on and Dean said casually, " You can let me in or I can fucking kick the door down."

Katya muttered a few Russian swears and then flung the door open as she shoved a chandelier earring into her ear.

Dean's eyes roamed up and down her body, and he looked at her, stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, calmly, quietly.

" Out. What are you, my parent?" Katya muttered as he glared and then said " If you're going out, then so am I."

" I'm not stopping you, Dean." Katya pointed out as she looked at him, smirking at the obvious jealousy on his face. Dean saw the smirk and grabbed her wrist as he leaned in, forcing her to lean back, go back on the bed as he ran his free hand up the inside of her leg and said quietly, "No.. But I'm stopping you."

"The hell you are." Katya said as she raised up, making sure her hips brushed against his lower body as she did so.

" Oh, trust me. I am." Dean said back quietly as the hand that rested on her thigh moved, cupping her ass, pulling her against him.

" Fucking let me the fuck go." Katya said quietly as her hand went up his tanktop, trailing slowly along his abdomen, holding his gaze defiantly.

" Make me, Kitten." Dean said in his usual cold calm voice as he bit his lower lip, tried to ignore the very physical effect her body against him as it was, with the way she was dressed right now, was causing.

Katya moaned, her eyelids flittering open and shut involuntarily. As much as this scared her, she was oddly enough enjoying it. He wasn't.. Boring like any other man she'd ever been with.

The other men didn't dare do this. She normally called the shots. In some ways, what would be terrifying for most women, was a welcome change for the 22 year old Ukranian former model/dancer.

Katya sat up, shoved him off of her. Dean's eyes took on this crazed gleam then and he slowly started towards her, licking his lips. Okay, now she was a little scared.. Not enough to not be turned on, apparently. She bit her lip and smirked, keeping the fear out of her eyes.

" Nice try, Kitten. But remember how you said you weren't afraid of me? I kinda think you are.. Curious about me.. But still afraid." Dean muttered as he leaned back over her, forcing her back down, as he continued his assessment of their bizarre connection, " See, Kitten, I think that the only reason you're not breaking your neck to get out of that door, right now... Is because you're bored. You're used to being in control. Of everything. You're uptight, you're spoiled and you're used to getting your way." he said, his lips only a few centimeters apart from hers now, inching ever so slowy closer, and continuing, " Are you realizing yet I'm dangerous? This isn't some game to me. I'm dead serious when I say you are mine." as he leaned the rest of the way in now, and pulled her lips into his, kissing her.

She groaned, involuntarily, because there were so many crazy emotions mixed up in the one kiss that it almost caused her to lose her breath.. There was passion, desperation, anger... and of course lust, and maybe just maybe, she'd imagined it, but looking up into his eyes just now, she almost could have sworn that the normal crazed look was gone, and there was a smoldering slightly crazed sort of vulnerability there.

She licked her lips and her leg went up to his hip as she used his shirt collar to pull him down almost on top of her. Dean smirked and stood, backing away as he winked at her the way she was propped on the bed, pouting angrily at him.

" I told you in the elevator.. I call the shots." Dean said quietly, his voice cold again, his eyes taking back on the evil and dangerous gleam again as he walked back over towards her, trailed his finger across her lower lip and held her gaze.

"The hell you do. I'm going out." Katya said as she stood, moved to step around him and out the doorway. Dean pulled her back in and shut the door firmly as he shook his head and rubbed his chin in thought.

" There's no thinking about this, Dean. One way or another. I will get out of this hotel room. You, nor noone else, tells me what to do. I didn't even listen to my father's commands. Do you seriously think you're going to own me, Ambrose?" Katya said as she looked at him.

" No, Kitten. I know I'm going to own you. One way or another." Dean said with a quiet and calm almost evil smirk and tone of voice.

" Ha."Katya said as she again tried to step around him. Layla raised her hand to knock on her friend's hotel room door, and upon seeing Dean in Katya's room, she glared at him but asked, "You ready?"

" Totally." Katya started as Dean glared and then spoke up calmly... " She's not going out tonight."

Katya shoved him and stepped past him finally, grabbed her purse and keys and started out the door, only to have his hand close around her wrist, pulling her back, making her kiss him again. She glared at him, while being oddly turned on by the gesture as she wiped her mouth..

When Katya and Layla were gone, Dean looked around and shrugged. He punched a wall or two to dispel his anger for now, then found out the name of the nightclub they'd went to. Smirking, he wrote it down on his hand with a lipliner.

Grabbing his jacket, he took off to the nightclub she'd just left for with Layla. As soon as he got in, he blended in with the crowd, watching her at the bar.

And then he saw her hop up onto the bar, saw what appeared to be the set up for a body shot. He growled jealous rage surfacing quickly, as he shoved through the crowd and punched the guy who was supposed to be taking the body shot, smirking as he mouthed, " Back the fuck down." at the guy.

Katya giggled as the whipped cream made contact with her skin. She reached up and took the lime from the bartender, and put it in her mouth, then waited. She heard a commotion, and then felt someone taking the body shot.

She licked her lips and raised a hand to peek through the blind fold, torn between complete arousal when she saw Dean taking the body shot, and complete and total blinding rage.

The higher his tongue danced slowly, torturously slow almost up her body, the more that anger subsided, the more she wanted him to hurry, get to the lime.

She wanted to accidentally on purpose punch him in the face too.. But she couldn't help the magnetism she felt towards him.

Nor could she explain it, because he was not her usual type by a long shot. Not even close. The men she normally went for were usually clean cut, suave, and well.. Boring.

Dean was wild, he dressed like a homeless man or a militia leader when in costume, and he was a little scary, blunt and he had no manners whatsoever.

Dean groaned as his tongue made it's way up her stomach, then between her bra, which he slowed down for even more than he had for her stomach. Normally, when most men did body shots, they skipped the chick's neck..

Not him. He slowly licked up the side of her neck and then grabbed the lime from her mouth, chucking it over his shoulder as he kissed her. When she practically purred into his lips, he growled angrily and in a low and husky voice, " And you are done proving your point for tonight." as he picked her up off the bar and carried her to a darkened corner of the nightclub.

" And you are done being an asshole." Katya fought back as she went to walk away, but only to have him grab her wrists, and turn her around as he mumbled quietly, " Dance with me."

" Hell no."

But for some reason, when she went to walk away, she only wound up finding herself pressed against him, her hips grinding seductively against his torso, his hands all over her as he bent down and brushed hair off her neck, biting.

"That hurt you son of a bitch." she groaned, her voice coming out in a pant, slightly from fear, and slightly because he'd managed to find another "spot".

" No, it didn't." Dean said calmly as he bared down, leaving a mark in his wake while his hands moved all over her body.

" I'm going to do what I threatened earlier, Ambrose. I mean it, I'll scream." Katya said as she looked up at him defiantly.

Dean chuckled and then said quietly, " If this really bothered you, kitten.. You never would have let me get past your navel on that body shot. So I think we both know that's a lie. And go ahead.. Scream. It won't stop me. Don't you get it? I'm going to win this, whatever we're doing. I always get what I want. And I want you. All to myself."

Katya gulped and again mentally kicked herself for "instigating" things at the arena earlier. But if she really had to admit it... this was sexy.. He was dangerous, he was crazy, but there was this magnetic pull to him, this connection that she couldn't explain, and she wasn't sure she wanted to try.

Now, she had to ask herself if she stayed, or if she ran like hell..

Looking up into his eyes, she somehow got this feeling that even if she did try, she'd never be able to get away from him, run or walk out on this. As bizarre as that sounded.

The song changed. This one was slower. If he wanted to play head games, then she was going to play them too. She smirked at him as she started to dance much sexier than she had been dancing. She pouted when the only effect this had on him was a physical one. It didn't scare him off, it only encouraged him and as a result, one hand went to her ass while the other one slid up the front of her tanktop slowly, ahd his lips dipped down to her neck again.

Katya's hands started to roam all over his chest and hips, his neck. She could tell when she'd found a spot that he liked touched because instead of the normal male groan, he'd growl and nip at her neck or bottom lip.

The song ended and they were backed completely into a corner, now Dean had her pinned against a wall, and they were kissing when Layla found them and groaned, clearing her throat, clearly annoyed.

" He could kill you if he snaps." she explained to the younger Diva when she got Katya to herself. "Why do you even like him? He's not at all attractive. And he's borderline crazy."

" Daddy issues?" Katya joked as she watched him leaned against the wall, sipping his beer, glaring at them talking, tapping his watch when he thought she was taking too long.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "This bitch is really annoying me. Here I am, having fun and she's gotta come up, try to save her friend from evil Dean Ambrose. Bitch. I'll fucking choke her."

Then he composed himself, walked over and then said " Kitten, it's time to go back to the hotel. I think you know what happens next. Unless of course your friend wants to make it a threesome?" as he looked at Layla, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Katya bit her lip and looked between Layla and Dean... rather than make a scene, she told Layla, " I'll see you later. so he doesn't do something incredibly stupid and get us all arrested. besides, he's already cock blocked me one time tonight, when someone was going to do a body shot on me. Night's ruined, I may as well go back to my room and sleep off the tequila."

The second they were outside, Dean stopped them and looked at her, smirking, shaking his head.

"What, asshole?"

"You meant none of what you said back there. You are the shittiest god damn lying bitch I have ever met. I could look in your eyes and see that you wanted to leave with me."

" The fuck I did." Katya mumbled as he grabbed her and held her against him, as she tried to shove him off of her.

His hand grazed her hip slowly, and biting her lip, she looked up at him. In all of this, she had to wonder if she were completely losing her mind.

She knew that he wasn't a nice guy. She knew that he'd treat her like shit if he wanted to. She also knew that he'd hurt her if he got angry enough.

Yet she still couldn't run away, even after the stunt he'd just pulled in the nightclub.. They sat in the parking lot of the hotel, and finally, he said quietly.. "This girl told me she loved me once." as he looked at his hands, then up at her for a moment, before continuing, " And she had this dog.. Fucking dog barked all night every night.. And she had a final coming up... And I just wanted her to do well on her final... So I shot the dog... And then she said that I was a bad guy, and she hated me."

Katya raised a brow and then said "Okay then.." before staring out the window. She heard him muttering to himself softly, and something in her felt worried about him, about his being hurt.

Keeping her eyes on the window, she said quietly, " I've ended 3 marriages, just because I thought I wanted a guy, then he bored me to death. I don't know what the fuck I'm even looking for.."

Dean looked over at her.. something about the tone of her voice had him curious. "Okay then..." he muttered, falling silent.

He heard her mutter something in her native tongue, and then the next thing he knew, she was crawling over the console, and sitting in his lap.

A smirk filled his face as he looked up at her looking down at him through a curtain of wavy blonde hair.

Katya leaned in and started to kiss him. He growled and then said in a cold voice, " Don't fucking start if you're not going to finish."

" Fucking shut your mouth and carry me up to my room. Now. Before I regain my sanity and don't do this." Katya said almost as coldly as Dean snickered and said " No."

" Then do not fucking show up on a girls night out and cock block me, ever again, Dean. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't scared of you." Katya said as she crawled off his lap, then opening the car door, she smoothed down her skirt, fixed her tanktop and started to walk towards the building.

She'd already gotten into her room when he got out of the car from thinking about his next move, how much fun tonight had been, and how much he still wanted to keep going after her, to his surprise. He licked his lips and fell back onto his bed, smirking to himself, arms crossed behind his head in the dark.

So far, to his complete shock, she seemed to be holding up to him and not boring him to death in the process. Maybe this time would be different...

He fell asleep thinking about the body shot at the bar, and earlier today at the arena, wondering why she of all girls got under his skin like this. Because while he enjoyed their little games, it pissed him off. Noone ever actually got to him like she was now, before. And he didn't like this shit, not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

[ CHAPTER 3. MAGNETISM, LOVE, HATE, FEAR ]

_She's got a dirty mouth  
Tastes so clean with every taste of me_

_- EVERYTHING I WANNA DO, NICKELBACK_

_A warning... I'm playing Dean as true to his character as I can. So this might seem creepy to some, but he's not a sane guy. He's not the hearts and flowers kind. This story is meant to have a slightly sexy and edgy feel to it, so I am sorry if it offends. But i hope you guys like it. Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic._

_Oh yeah, and just so it's clear, she's actually been a diva for a few months, I had someone ask me about that, because I was vague about it in the first chapter. There was reason I was vague, but yeah, she's probably been on the roster a month longer than the Shield at best._

* * *

Katya stood in the green room watching the attack being carried out by the shield with her thumb in her mouth, eyes sort of gleaming with excitement. "He's strong fighter, he's got this." she muttered to herself as she paced a little. Then as soon as she'd said it, she mentally kicked herself.

Why the hell did she even care? He was nothing to her at this point, or at least she kept telling herself. But no matter how many times she told herself (and her friends, who were all concerned about her sanity by now, given the events between herself and Dean as of late) that, she had this feeling that she did care.

And she hated it. She wasn't an emotional girl, she prided herself on that. She could get to a guy, get exactly what she wanted and get the hell out. But Dean... He caught her completely out of left field. Everything about him was completely and totally wrong.

She wanted him, loved him, hated him and definitely spent 90 percent of her time wishing she could either strangle him or punch his face in.

She bit her lip as she watched the chaos going on down front, eyeing Ryback carefully as Dean, Seth and Roman were about to gang up on him, drop him through a table. Team Hell No's music came on and she growled, not happy with the prospect of the two of them interrupting whatever the Shield was up to currently and concerned because he was out there. Even when she shouldn't be, not in the slightest.

Layla cleared her throat from the doorway. "And again, I ask.. What is it with you and that.. That thing?"

" That thing has a name."

" So you're defending him now? Doesn't look like he needs you or anyone else defending him, Kat. Look, I'm your best friend. Believe me when I tell you... That little nagging feeling of fear? You should listen to it, run like hell. Now, before he turns on you." Layla said to Katya who squeezed her eyes shut and once again said through gritted teeth, "I do not like him. Not even a little. And believe it or not, he honestly does not scare me."

Layla shook her head and then said "Right.. So then who was that you were almost having sex with in the nightclub two nights ago? His not so evil evil twin? And as far as him not scaring you? He might not now, but he will. He's crazy, Katya."

" Ughhh, Layla, believe me. I don't know how I feel about him, it's something I can't explain. But I fucking hate it. It's like I want him so badly I can taste it... But then he makes me so mad I'd like to slit his throat in his sleep. It's been this way since he moved up from FCW."

"Weren't you in FCW for a little while?" Layla asked.

Katya bit her lip and nodded then said quietly, "And I felt this odd unexplainable fascination with him there too. Of course, he was too busy beating the living shit out of anything that breathed to notice. But there was this one time..." as her voice trailed off and she remembered the one encounter she'd had with Dean Ambrose when she'd been on the FCW roster.

It hadn't even been an intentional one. And he'd ignored her, or so she thought, like he did with the other females on the roster with them.

Maybe that's what made him start all of this now that they were on the WWE lineup? She bit her lip as she thought about the encounter, a hint of a smile creeping to her face, when it honestly shouldn't, because the incident in itself should have been a huge hint to stop admiring the guy from afar as she had been.

flashback

_Katya walked into catering, as she texted a friend on her cell phone. The blonde hadn't been watching where she was going, and she was giggling until she looked up and her eyes met his. The smirk filled her face and she quickly snapped, "Watch where you're walking." before slinking over to her seat, sitting down, talking to another girl on the roster about a nightclub they planned to go to later on. _

_He'd said nothing, done nothing to even indicate that she'd been noticed when she'd spoken, but when she looked up, mid bite of her chocolate Jello pudding cup, their eyes met again. Not thinking anything of it, and feeling this odd spark, she winked casually then tore her eyes away, went back to whispering with her friend and laughing. She thought nothing of it, because he hadn't spoken to her or even tried to ask her name, then._

_A few other times here and there, if their eyes met, she'd wink or roll her eyes, then look away quickly. But beyond the few words she'd said to him that day, they never went out of their way to speak to one another. But even then, his odd effect on her had already began to creep it's way into her system. She'd find herself scanning the room she was in, or sometimes, she'd almost swear she felt someone looking at her, and it usually creeped her out, but made her wonder hopefully if maybe it were him.._

end flashback

"Earth to Kat." Layla grumbled, then waved her hand dismissively as she walked out of the room, leaving Katya to watch the screen. The attack was going well, he had the upper hand.

The Shield had the upper hand. And it seemed like he was going after Ryback extra hard tonight. Katya licked her lips as she watched him, the way the sweat glistened on his body, the way his muscles contracted as he moved around the ring, the way he was so quick, so lethal.

Her hand went to her hair and she realized that the room suddenly felt a lot hotter. She quickly tore her eyes from the screen, swearing in Ukranian a few times, and then muttering in American, " Break his nose. That creep stares at me like I'm a lollipop and he wants to lick me, it's quite disgusting." as Dean and the Shield continued their attack on Team Hell No and Ryback.

When it ended, she turned on her stilettos and slunk out of the green room, lost in her own thoughts, angry with herself for the argument that her odd whatever the hell it was that she felt for Dean Ambrose had caused with her friend Layla.

Dean and Seth, Roman were walking around backstage and then Roman asked the question again. He'd been asking the question since the first night they'd all been on the roster, and Dean had yet to answer him.

"What is it about that bitchy blonde chick? I mean, I know she was in FCW with us for a little while.. But you never really talked to her.. Why do you suddenly want to kill every man who happens to cross her path now?"

Dean growled and then said calmly, " Because. She's mine. And I'm not in the mood to talk about this shit." as he switched his black shirt for a white tanktop.

Seth spoke up then and asked, "So.. There any reason you tried to break Ryback's skull with that chair? We were only supposed to team up, slam him onto the table. Any reason you deliberately went rogue? The big man's not going to be happy with that, by the way. And we do not want that fucker angry."

" Fuck that fucking fuck." Dean snarled as he raked his hand through sweat soaked hair and thought about exactly why he'd purposely tried to crack Ryback's head open like a watermelon being sliced into moments ago.

memory

_"Pretty." the brute muttered as he licked his lips, peeked through the slit in the Diva's locker room door and watched her changing. The way the long blonde hair cascaded, the white underthings she wore, the tan skin.. Ryback rubbed his hands together. As soon as he had his belt, he'd have a trophy too._

_"You might not wanna look at her too damn hard, hungry man." Mike Mizanin said as he passed by a practically drooling Ryback, and followed his gaze to the newer of the Divas, a little blonde who while kind of a megabitch, was also pretty damn easy on the eyes. " Ambrose will rip your head off, spit down your neck. That's why he fucked up my match last week."_

_"I'll look if I want to. Fuck Ambrose, I'll eat him." Ryback said calmly, his voice coming out menacingly. It just so happened that Dean had been lurking, as had been his quiet (and creepy, if you went by most normal people's standards) habit since she'd first entered his realm of awareness a few months ago, when they were both still on FCW together, and he heard the entire exchange. _

_He growled low and deep in his throat and watched the giant, and for a moment, his anger surged because if Katya would stop changing right in front of a god damned open door, then men wouldn't look at her body, that he thought was his to look at, because he was going to have her, one way or another._

_"Tonight that fucking fuck gets it. I don't give a fuck what my orders are. I'm going to rip his own damn arm off and beat him to death with it. Then I'm going to shove it up his ass until he chokes on it." Dean muttered before storming off to get ready for the match they'd been instructed by their 'boss' to interrupt._

end memory

He grabbed his clothes and headed for the showers. A cold shower and some damn time to himself were two things he needed greatly right now.

When he finished showering, he stepped out, and was about to go back to his locker, grab his gear bag to go back to the hotel, but Katya happened to be getting out of the shower.

He grabbed her, and sneering, pinned her in against the wall as he said quietly and calmly, " The next time I catch you changing in front of a god damned open door where just any fucking moron can see what's mine, Kitten.. You won't like what happens."

Katya glared and tore her arm from his grip and then smirked as she pressed closer and mumbled, "Awwww.. Somebody a little mad because I'm an exhibitionist? Too damn bad." as calmly as she could. His hand went to her wrist again and she winced, biting her lip as he smirked and growled into her ear, " Drop the act. You're terrified of me. All the rumors you hear about me being insane? You should believe them and run."

Katya laughed and biting her lip, she rolled her eyes and said "Right. Look, I've dated a mobster, doesn't get much crazier than the Russian mob, sorry babe." and stretched a little.

Dean blinked a little and smirking, ran his finger just beneath the towel where it stopped at her chest. He toyed with just yanking the towel off, showing her why noone before him mattered, and why there would be noone after him. Parts of him were curious why he kept this game up with her or why she let him keep it going, but right now, that didn't matter.

He yanked her closer using the towel and started to kiss her forcefully, growling as he did so. Her hand went to the towel wrapped around his waist as her body pressed against him, molded to him. The kiss broke and she muttered something in her native language and then with a casual wink, she slunk off to go and get dressed.

Katya walked out of the showering area and into the hallway, with very shaky legs, her heart was racing and her skin was burning up. She swore at herself for doing that just now, for egging all this on. She felt arms going around her body from behind, gripping her from behind, slightly painfully and biting her lip, she felt his warm breath next to her ear as he said in a menacing voice, " Did I fucking tell you you could walk off?"

" No, but last time I checked, I do what I want, when I want." Katya answered without turning around, as her tongue flickered out and ran over her lips slowly. Her lips still tingled from the kisses just now.

" You are mine, Kitten. You don't leave a fucking room until I tell you otherwise." Dean said as he bit her neck and left a mark. Katya turned, her chest against his chest as she looked up at him and studied his face a moment. "Is that all?"

Dean glared at her and then pushed her away before smirking and walking into the mens locker room to change into clean clothes. Katya pouted as he walked away once again leaving her completely hot all over, with no damn way to cool off.

Oh, he was going to pay for this soon, if it killed her to do it. She was going to prove to him, to everyone else, she was not afraid of Dean Ambrose. That she didn't give two flying fucks how angry he got, how mean he could be. She was her own damn woman.

Somehow, even as she swore this to herself, mentally, she knew that she was never going to be able to do it. That to some degree, she was afraid of him a little. But not enough to turn off everything she felt for him, their odd magnetic pull to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

[ CHAPTER 4. CONTROL ]

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's there even you and me?_

_- CONTROL PUDDLE OF MUDD_

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic. That being said, this chapter sort of hints at near rape (umm, i suppose you could call it that, because oddly enough, she's willing, i don't think it'd be construed as rape... Just a warning.  
_

_Hope this chapter doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

* * *

She punched a wall angrily as she watched the skanky little bitches crowded around him after the show. Then she reminded herself it was not her damn problem. And texted some friends telling them that they needed a party.. Tonight. It wasn't like he actually mattered, she reasoned. She was good at turning on and off her feelings and she didn't have to have anyone.

She smirked as she slunk past him in the middle of her friends, laughing and talking, ignoring his blatant stare, the blatant menacing glare he gave her as she bragged loudly about going out tonight, getting laid by a real man, boldly holding his gaze when she walked past, as she said the statement, his anger hit an all time high, and he was also left wondering why he gave a fuck.

It wasn't like he _needed_ the bitch, he had five or six girls backstage that he could take back to the hotel, do what he wanted with, then send them on their way. For some reason, women were notoriously stupid when it came to the danger that he presented.

He'd already fucked two of the women standing around him now, tonight, right here, backstage. And he was toying with doing the remaining 3, until he got sidetracked by his anger at her pulling the stunt she had just pulled.

"I'll fucking show her a real man, god damn it." Dean muttered as he shoved one of the girls off of him and stepped out of the little semi circle around him. Then he smirked and went back. What the fuck did he even care? This was just her trying to exert her supposed and imagined power over a situation that she stubbornly refused to see that she had no control over, whatsoever.

He'd told her a thousand times, she was his, and he called the fucking shots. She walked out the door with her friends and he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Inside, however, he was already imagining how many men he'd have to fucking murder. Because he had no doubt in his mind that she'd intentionally ignore his commands, and he'd have to prove a point to her.

"Fucking get lost." he snarled at this one bimbo who'd approached him earlier as he shoved her as hard as he could and paced the hallway in the grips of his obsession, biting his thumb in thought.

The women's eyes widened in fear, like a normal girls would, like a smart girls would, and Dean Ambrose found himself alone. He laughed and punching a wall, he threw his clothes into his gear bag.

If it took all damn night, he was going to find her, and he was going to prove to her that he was in control. She wasn't allowed to just do whatever the hell she wanted like she seemed determined to think she was. By now, the obsession to have her had taken over, and he wasn't really thinking beyond finding her and taking out the rage he felt at what she'd done back at the arena on her.

Maybe now, she'd finally see, she'd finally get it. She belonged to him. He'd decided this longer ago than anyone really knew. He'd just been picking his moment, biding his time.

He saw the small silver convertible she drove outside of a nightclub and swerved into the parking lot. He watched her get out, walk into the nightclub between two men he'd never seen before and the rage really kicked in, because not only was he pissed that he'd passed up about 5 quick and easy lays back at the arena, but she was out with TWO other men?

He raked his hand through his messy hair and then growled, getting out of the car he sat in, catching up quietly, going inside the nightclub, blending into the crowd. When he spotted her again, he growled as he watched her dancing with the two men.

"That's it bitch." he growled as he quietly busted the neck off of a glass beer bottle sitting abandoned nearby and made his way over. Standing behind the guy behind her, he pressed the bottle into the man's shoulder and then snarled, "Got your fuckin attention?"

Katya saw him coming and rolled her eyes, then bit her lip as she looked at him, heart racing in both fear and excitement, angry glare in her eyes as she said calmly, "Fucking leave, Ambrose. Go fuck a ring rat. You couldn't handle this anyway."

Dean growled and pushed the beer bottle's jagged neck in a bit more. The guy turned and stammered, "Fuck this" as he looked at his friend who promptly retreated with him.

" God damn assholes." Katya grumbled as she realize that now, not only was her entire night ruined, but she was standing here with Dean, a man she shouldn't even be considering as even slightly sane or normal. A man she should be running from.

She rolled her eyes and said " Get the fuck out of here." and started to walk away. Dean grabbed her forcefully and chunked her over his shoulders as he smirked and asked, "Awwww.. Is someone getting a little scared now, finally?"

"No. I'm getting angry, I'm annoyed as hell, but you still do not scare me." Katya said as he turned his head, biting her thigh, leaving a blood red welp in his wake.

"Liar."

"Put me the fuck down or I swear to God, Ambrose I will slit your throat when you're sleeping tonight." Katya yelped as Dean bit her again, tightened his grip so that it hurt her legs and cut off any chance of her getting down, running away.

When he finally did stand her upright, it was next to her car, and he started to force more kisses on her, his hand at her throat gripping menacingly as his other hand roamed all over her body. " A real man, huh, bitch.. I'll give you a god damned real man."

Katya whimpered as his lips kept up their attack on hers and his hands squeezed her ass, her thigh and her breasts roughly while he used his hips to pin her against the small convertible. "If you ever pull something like this again, Kitten, I'm going to kill you AND your little friends." he panted into her ear as his finger hooked in the thin string silk waistband of the panties she wore beneath her skirt and he growled, smirking at her. The look in her eyes was priceless right now, it really was. She wasn't sure whether to stop him and fight back, scream then run like hell, or try to rip his clothing off right here in the parking lot in plain view and fuck him 9 ways to Sunday.

Which he found a little strange. Most women wouldn't have to think, wouldn't have an insane mental battel going on right now, they'd pretty much be looking for someone, anyone to save them.

"I'm going to kill you, Dean. I mean it." Katya said in a wobbly voice as she roughly bit his lower lip when he started to kiss her again in his usual forceful way. He slapped her and then smirking said " No, kitten, you won't."

Her hand drifted down to his jeans, finger traced the zipper as she groaned and then muttered something in her native language and bit her lip. Dean tightened the hold on her throat and leaned in, forcing her to kiss him again as he muttered, " If you're smart.. This is when you run."

All he got for an answer was her biting his tongue as it shoved between her lips as she glared at him, face flushed pink with anger, maybe excitement.

He chunked her back over his shoulder and fumbled around for his car keys, beyond angry, and more than slightly turned on by the situation as a whole.

"If you're smart, Dean, this is when you realize that you can do whatever you want, say whatever you want... I don't give a damn. Because this is how it's going to go. I'm gonna get what I want from you, and we're done. Understood, Ambrose?" Katya mumbled against his lips as she whimpered when he gave the silk panties she wore a tug and grunted before answering, "We're done when I say we're done. Not a second before. You don't seem to understand, little girl, my poor stupid, Kitten, that I am in control. I call the shots. Which means as long as I want you, you're mine. And when I'm done, then we're done."

" God, can't you just fuck me and be done, already?" Katya whimpered as he pulled her roughly across the car's center console and into his lap as he mumbled, " Toying with you is too much fun." and his hand slowly slid up her inner thigh, his finger trailed just beneath the lace around the leg on the panties she wore, causing her back to arch, and her tongue to flick out, run slowly along her lower lip.

" Fuck you, Dean." Katya spat as she forcefully slipped her tongue past his lips, grinded her hips against his, moaning as he moved his hips against her right back.

" No, Kitten.. I'm going to fuck you. But not tonight." Dean said with a smirk as he shoved her back at her seat and started the car, not even worried about her being safely buckled in, or anything a caring, kind normal guy would worry about.

" You son of a bitch. If you weren't going to fuck me tonight, then why the fuck did you scare my "entertainment" for the night? I mean... I could have beaten those disgusting little ring rat whores all over the god damn arena, because I know you fucked one of them at least. Not that I give a flying fuck, of course."

" That's different you mouthy little bitch." Dean said as he bit her lower lip as hard as he could so she'd shut up. She talked too fucking much. Made him lose his concentration, because her voice had this effect on him.. It made him want to rip all of her clothing off and have her right then, right there, and he didn't really care to do that.

He'd gotten his for the night, wasn't too damn worried about it again. But he'd been furious when she'd even tried to go out and get her own.

She went to get out of the car, walk into the hotel and he hit the lock button and grumbled something, pulling her back over the console yet again. "You want me to fuck you, don't you, Kitten.. I bet you dream about it at night. Look at me when I talk to you.. Answer me. You won't like what happens next time you don't answer me when I'm talking to you, god damn it."

"That's actually all I want. No more, no less. Beyond that, Ambrose? I'm done." Katya said as Dean shook his head then said in a menacing voice, " No, you're not. See, you think you can say that, but we both know you can't. If you could, you'd have walked away already. And it pisses you off.. "

Katya growled and forced his lips onto hers again and said quietly, " I like you better when you're not talking to me. You're fucking annoying, you're a maniac and I hate the fact that I want you. Happy bastard, you got your answer."

She smirked, rubbed against him one more time, sucked his neck and then opened the car door, walking into the hotel on very shaky legs. Tonight had been more than odd. And she was beyond frustrated that he'd done all of that.

She rolled her eyes as she felt him grab her and shove her against a wall, just out of the sight of anyone who could possibly save her. His hand went back up her inner thigh and his other hand went back to her throat, applying pressure as he forced her to look at him.

" Don't fucking walk away from me unless I tell you you can."

Katya found herself pressing against him as she looked up at him, biting her lip. " You do not own me. And I've already told you. When I fuck you, we're done."

"And I've already told you, Kitten. We're not done until I say we're done. The sooner you get that through your pretty little blonde head, bitch, the better off you'll be." Dean said coldly, his eyes emotionless as he stared at her, his hands wandering all over her body, as he growled and held her body against his forcefully.

"Not tonight, Kitten." he said with a smirk as he shoved her off of him when her hands went for the button on his jeans. The elevator opened and he smirked as he walked down the hall to his own room and heard the sound of a glass flower vase flying past his head.

Stopping, he turned around, walked back and grabbed her still raised wrist and said with a sneer, "You missed, Kitten.. Want to try that again? Because if I were you, I'd watch myself." as he forced another kiss on her, and bit her neck hard enough to raise blood beneath the skin.

He walked into his room and had no trouble sleeping.

Katya walked into her room on shaky legs and after catching her breath burst into a colorful string of swears as she fell into bed and tried to get sleep. She couldn't, because she still felt the burning heat of the kisses, and the aching of the bruises and bite marks he left on her body.

And oddly enough, she still wanted him. She groaned, growled and sat up glaring at her hotel room door as she muttered, "And I say it again.. I'm going to make him pay for that." before finally getting some sleep thanks to some sleep aids she kept around in case she needed them.


	6. Chapter 6

[ CHAPTER 5. MAGNETISM ]

_Oh, girl, let's take it slow_  
_So as for you, well, you know where to go_  
_I want to take my love_  
_And hate you till the end_

_- Addicted, Saving Abel_

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

* * *

Katya had been largely ignoring, and avoiding Dean Ambrose for almost a week now. Not that she still didn't want him, know exactly when he was in a room or looking at her, but...

There was only so many times she'd be passed over for the one and only thing she wanted from the man before she eventually got bored and moved on to the next one.

With some men, it'd been money, or things, with a few others, the bond she never had with her father, and with Dean, it was strictly sex. She, for some reason unknown to herself, just had this craving where the man was concerned.

And she'd been convince that one time, well... It'd pretty much cure her of that and she could put the jerk behind her.

What she didn't get was that while she'd been avoiding him nearly an entire week now, since the night at the bar when he'd left red marks on both her thighs then left her hot and bothered for a record 4th time in a row since they'd began this bizarre cat and mouse game, it appeared he'd been avoiding her also.

Or so she thought.

She'd just stepped out of the shower, when she heard the door opening slowly. And then she felt his breath, warm and minty, maybe just a hint of alcohol on it, next to her ear.

Dean smirked as his hand went to her hip and his other hand went to her throat, inspecting the now fading bite mark he'd given her a few nights ago as he said in a menacing yet seductive tone, "Miss me?"

" No, actually, I've pretty much decided you're a bore and not worth the waste in time." Katya snapped as she bit her lip. She could see her reflection in the mirror, so she knew that if he paid any attention to the look in her eyes right now, he pretty much knew she was lying.

" Liar. You lying little bitch." Dean growled as he lowered his mouth to her neck, and bit down, sucking, leaving a painful red mark in his wake as his hand slipped beneath the edge of the small towel roaming slowly over her body, gripping roughly as he forced her hips to grind against him, then smirked when her back arched.

Katya turned around and smirking, she shoved him back then shook her head no as she said "You had your chance. You missed it."

" You... are mine Kitten. Whenever I want you, I'll take you." Dean muttered as he growled when her lips made contact with this spot on his neck that drove him insane. Then she bit him as hard as he'd bitten her. He growled, his hand going back to her throat, clenching a little as he said in a menacing tone of voice, " Mmmm. And I would appear to be right.. Because if you didn't want me, Kitten, you never would have pushed this as far as you did. It's almost hilarious how you think that you get to walk away now."

"Oh, I will. I told you, Ambrose. As soon as I fuck you, we're done. I'm not the stupid little girl you think I am. I've been playing this game almost my entire life, see... I know how to get what I want."

Dean laughed evilly as his hand left her throat, and his finger slid along her full lower lip before he leaned in, bit it as hard as he could. "You might be good at games.. But that's where you're making a deadly mistake, Kitten.. See, to me, this is not a game. I want you, and once I have you, you won't be going anywhere, unless I tell you we're done. You think you can just walk away.. But if you think about it, Kitten.." he trailed off as his hand slid just beneath the top of the towel, lingering and hooking in the knot holding the towel up as he pulled it loose, the towel falling to the floor, before continuing, " You know you cannot walk away from me. You just tried, and look where you are, right now."

Katya growled and tried to grab for the towel, only to find herself pressed against him. She sucked in a breath as she felt his skin against her skin, because he too had just finished showering and hadn't put on a t shirt. She looked up at him, biting her lip as her hand slid down, trailed slowly over the skin just beneath the towel he wore at his hip.

Dean growled and let his eyes roam all over her body, greedily as he smirked and bent down to kiss her, his arms going to either side of her, his hips against her hips, pinning her against the counter so she couldn't move as he slid his lips from her lips, then down to her neck, biting down even harder than he had the last time he'd bitten her, and then lower, as he looked up and licked his lips before directing his gaze back down to her full chest, growling something as he bit just low enough that noone would see the mark left.

And then he laughed evilly and handed her her towel and then said in a cold and menacing, yet turned on and seductive voice, " You dropped that.. Like I said, Kitten. When I want you, I can and will find you. You belong to me, there is no getting away. If you'd only been just a little smarter before you started all the teasing and the winking a few months back."

Katya raised her hand to slap him for once again, leaving her hot, ready to finally do everything she wanted to do to him, but Dean grabbed her hand, twisted it behind her back and leaning in, he nipped at her ear and said quietly, "Awww. Is someone pissed because once again, she's not getting what she wants? Too bad. Maybe next time."

He walked out, whistling as he smirked to himself, growled at how much torturing her turned him on sadly. But, he knew he was right about one thing... If she actually wanted to get out, she never would have started egging him on, back at FCW with all of her little winks, her looks.

Now, it was too late, and she'd never get away from him. Because Dean Ambrose wasn't exactly known for just letting someone walk away, not until he'd completely ruined them. Maybe if he completely ruined her, he'd be able to get her out of his system and be rid of her.

As he slid on the white t shirt, he closed his eyes, growling in satisfaction at the "memories" from moments before, the way her body looked in the mirror, the way she licked her lips when he touched her. He had to wonder if the stupid girl was learning yet, he wasn't just somebody you "teased" and then got away from safely, or even sanely.


	7. Chapter 7

[ CHAPTER 6. PLAY WITH FIRE & YOU GET BURNED ]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

* * *

AJ sought him out backstage in the hallway, to his chagrin. He whirled around and looked at the petite Latina, more than mildly annoyed as she batted her big cow eyes up at him. "You're Dean Ambrose. I've been wanting to meet you!" she chirped excitedly.

Just the sound of her voice, the slightly crazed and needy look in the wide brown eyes had him ready to hang her from the rafters in the arena by her intestines, but he smirked. Perfect chance to prove a point to Katya, who he noticed was lurking nearby, with Antonio Cesaro, who she'd been talked into valeting for earlier in the week.

Or so that's what he thought.

He leaned in and changed his voice slightly as he smirked and said silkily, "Really now. You have, have you?"

AJ nodded vigourously, as she leaned in closer and then said " I think it's great how you're just doing whatever you want. And even better that you've attacked Daniel Bryan twice."

The lightbulb in his mind lit up as he realized that she was "idolizing" him and fixated on him because he'd beat up an ex of hers. And he'd heard from plenty of guys in the back about her needy and emotionally clingy ways, and he was more than enough annoyed and put off by her, bored with her already.

But he noticed Antonio with his hands at Katya's hips, his forehead pressed against hers, whispering something to her in his own native language, trying to charm her, no doubt and he got angry, and jealous, and for a rare one time in his life, he did something justifiably stupid.

He egged on AJ's attempts at flirting. Which according to friends, was exactly how her obsession with Punk, with Daniel Bryan and with every other guy she'd been linked to on the roster, started.

AJ's heart raced in her chest as he flirted back with her, even leaning in, tucking her hair behind her ear. He smirked as he realized just how well it was working when Katya's little toy walked away, leaving her alone, and when their eyes met, he shrugged casually, leaned in and said "You just made someone very very angry, AJ." as he chuckled and nodded in Katya's direction.

Katya growled a little, and rolled her eyes at AJ. But, she knew what Dean was doing, and she remembered her talk with Antonio just now. She was at least going to try and not mess things up. At least Antonio wasn't going to flip his shit one day, become this abusive, sick and sadistic bastard, murdering her.

As she walked past, she winked at AJ and then leaning in said quietly, " Just know this. He will fuck you over if he gets tired of you." as she shrugged at Dean, and then turned on her heel, walking down the hallway.

AJ turned to look at Dean, her eyes widened in fear as she realized what she'd just managed to get herself caught up in the middle of.

" Don't let her scare you." he muttered as his eyes trailed after Katya's retreating body slowly, and he bit his lip to keep from growling and smashing something, preferably the little twit standing in front of him's head, because of his anger at her continued ignoring him.

AJ bit her lip and then leaned against him as she said quietly, "Good luck with your match against Daniel Bryan tonight." and went to press a kiss to his cheek.

Dean caught her, his hand at her throat and he squeezed a little as he said with a calm and cold smirk, " Never fucking touch me again."

AJ winced, her eyes widened in extreme fear and as soon as he put her down, she took off at a run.

Down the hall, Katya smirked to herself as she fell into a fit of laughter, watching AJ run past. " Stupid little girl." she muttered coldly, rolling her eyes as she slunk out. But deep down, she had her own gut check minute of fear. That could have been her.

And he wouldn't have had a second thought about doing it, either. Suddenly, Katya was panicking. What had she done? She'd started all of this in FCW with one goal.

Fuck him and leave him. Just so it'd be out of her system.

And now, she was getting the sinking feeling that even if she did fuck him, she'd never leave him. At least not sanely nor safely.

AJ fumed as she paced back and forth in the hallway, angry with herself at getting caught in the crosshairs of the fucked up situation that everyone on the roster jokingly referred to as the "match made in hell".

But she knew she'd do nothing to get even, because just the memory of Dean's hand at her throat, choking her until she almost couldn't breathe was enough to leave her in a blind panic.

When Dean found Katya, she was sitting in Antonio's lap, and the man was speaking to her, she was laughing. He walked past, and he didn't even see her look up.

The anger started to rise. More than anything, he hated to be ignored, to not be in control of a situation. And he knew for damn sure that he was not going to lose control of this situation if he had any say in the matter. Kicking a garbage can outside of catering, he set off to regroup.

Katya kept her eyes locked on Antonio's, pretending to be hanging on his every word. So what if she was bored. She was safe. He could give her sex, and he could keep her safe. He would keep her safe. Or so he said, and had been saying when he bumped into her not too long ago and they'd gotten to talking about their one date while they'd both been on the same roster.

She bit her lip as she watched Dean walk away. Why did she keep worrying about hurting him? The man was a raving lunatic, and he had no feelings. And now, she had a man willing to be with her.

A safe man, while not a good guy, he wasn't sadistic like Dean was.

A boring man. He didn't have that fire in his touch that Dean's touch magically seared onto her skin, the touch she remembered at night, when she was imagining what it'd be like to have Dean Ambrose finally, to feel his hard firm body pressed against her, his hands all over her, his lips and teeth baring into her.

She sighed and reminded herself what she'd seen with AJ and Dean in the hallway earlier. That was exactly why she needed to do this, to get away now.

But every fiber in her body was screaming at her that this man, Antonio, he was nothing she wanted. She'd never crave him like she did Dean.

Antonio pulled her in for a kiss and smiled as he raked his hands through her long hair and muttered, "It's for the best you got away now. Let's go get ready for my match."

Katya let herself be picked up and carried down to a private room. And the entire time she was with Antonio, she had to admit, she couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

She scowled as she sat in the room alone, arms crossed, watching Antonio's fight intently, while her mind was a million miles away.

It had to end this way.

But somehow, even now, she had the feeling that this with her and Dean, was a long way from over.


	8. Chapter 8

[ CHAPTER 7. PLAY WITH FIRE & YOU GET BURNED II]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is? I told her she is MINE!" came the slightly beyond furious enraged cry of a very furious Dean Ambrose as he trashed the men's locker room, because Antonio had just left for the ring... With HIS Kitten, at his side.

"She's NOT Antonio's. Mine!" Dean growled as he grabbed a camera man, shoved him down, and then leaned in, hissing, "I'm going to kill them both. Get that on your goddamn recorder." as the camera man lie there, shaking, eyes widened in complete and total fear.

Meanwhile, AJ stood outside the locker room, watching him, the wheels in her mind turning. She was hurt, bitter and angry at what Dean had done to her earlier in the week. And she wanted, no she needed revenge. And she saw him obsessing over Katya as he was, and she started to see a "different" side of Dean Ambrose, a side where he looked well, hurt.. Slightly vulnerable.

Maybe if she kept on, he'd eventually accept her as Punk and Kane, Daniel Bryan had.. now, seeing this side of Dean, the way he was so fixated on Katya, she had to have him, she had to have someone feel that way about her. She smiled her typical unhinged smile as she skipped down the hallway.

She needed some black clothing. She had to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Antonio leaned over the ring rope, smirked as he kissed Katya, and muttered, "If he comes out.. Don't think, just run. Understood?"

Katya nodded, but somehow, she knew that if Dean came out, she'd never be able to just run away from him. Ever. She dreamt of the man at night, nonstop, every time she showered or lie there in bed alone at night, her hands became his hands as she tried to mimic that certain way he had of touching her that turned her on and made her so very wet.

Biting her lip, she scowled a little at the fact that just even thinking about the man made her hot and wet in certain areas. She'd thought that having Antonio would take her mind off of him, but even after 4 times of having Antonio, nothing was working.

Dean was like an infection. He was in her blood now.

Lawler commenting on the match, and asking her a question made her head snap up.

"So, what made you leave Ambrose, finally?" Lawler asked the girl, his green eyes filled with concern for her, because he knew that Ambrose wasn't exactly sane and he worried that this girl was in over her head now.

" Antonio can be quite a charming man when he tries. He's safer." Katya replied in a dull monotone voice as she watched the match, her eyes sparkling with disinterest in it.

She was completely and totally not in love with Antonio Cesaro. And now that she was trying to break the addiction that was Dean, she was realizing that in some sick and twisted way, she wanted more than just the one night with him. She DID belong to him, and this fact didn't go escaped by her now.

The match was heating up, Antonio was fighting like a man posessed and then it happened. Ambrose slithered out of the crowd and hopped the barricade, slid into the ring.

Katya could hear Antonio commanding her to run, but her ass stayed rooted to the chair as she watched Dean doing this, dismantling him, for her.

She licked her lips and tried to pretend horror, but she just couldn't. Instead, she found her eyes glued to his body, the way his muscles tensed with every move he made, the way the sweat that glistened on his body dripped to the mat, and then the blood that flowed from every wound Antonio inflicted on him followed.

Antonio grew enraged when he saw Ambrose headed his way. It didn't help matters much that he'd been in a match with Ryback just now.

" Leave her alone, Ambrose." Antonio snarled as Dean grabbed him, suplexed him onto a chair and then ddt'ed him simultaneously.

Dean leaned over and smirking said " She belongs to me."

Antonio sat up, shaking off the grogginess and went at Ambrose, his hands around his throat.

And then AJ's theme song began to play and AJ skipped down to the ring in a dress similar to the one Katya herself wore currently.

Katya scowled and rolled her eyes, feeling pity for the petite brunette for a moment, before her own jealousy kicked in.

Ambrose rolled his eyes at the sudden appearance of AJ, but continued to fight Antonio, largely ignoring AJ.

Until she climbed onto the ring apron and then stepped between the ropes.

Ambrose growled, and when she stood in front of him, and then climbed into his arms to kiss him, Dean threw her to the mat, not caring if he hurt her.

Then he turned to Katya, his eyes taking on this oddly hurt and vulnerable cast as he looked at her, dropped his head and then grabbed a mic.

"All I wanted you to do, Kitten was love me. Stay with me. But you left and you ignore me like everyone else. And again, I'm not good enough." Dean said, as he held her gaze, studied her eyes. When his words hit their mark, he sighed and then dropped the mic, walking up the ramp. While his face wasn't in the camera's line of sight, he smirked to himself.

He'd proven a point tonight. Now, he had to see whether she took the bait.

Katya sat studying the carnage in the ring, intently, as his words repeated over and over in her mind. She sighed quietly and found herself hurting because she'd hurt him, obviously.

Or was he acting?

She wasn't sure anymore, but before she realized what she was doing, she'd started to walk up the ramp, and scanned the hallway, looking for Dean.

She found him sitting alone in the trashed locker room, his head in his hands, as he stared at the floor.

Dean smirked as he looked down, this was all part of his plan. He'd heard the door slowly open, and he looked up a split second, making sure to keep the same hurt expression on his face.

Katya crossed the room slowly, and sat down on the floor, amidst papers and other things from a trash can she had to guess he'd thrown moments ago.

"Dean." she spoke quietly, as she looked up at him.

Dean looked down at her and then said quietly, " I'm never good enough, always getting ignored.. There were these kids on my baseball team.. They picked on me, because I played a bad game.. so I got sick of it, and I beat the one guy with a baseball bat.. And they took everything from our house, one of my mom's "boyfriends" did once.. and even the girl who promised, swore she loved me walked away, when I shot her dog.."

Katya bit her lip. She looked up at him, then dropped her gaze to her lap as she said quietly, " I'm.. I'm addicted to sex.. And when I was younger, this man who worked with my father, he knew this and he.. It messed me up.. And I've broken up so many marriages only to walk away from the man who left everything for me.. My parents hate me, I've had two miscarriages.."

Dean listened intently to what she said, a lot about her, about why she'd even be stupid enough to think she could tempt him then leave making sense now.

They looked up at one another at the same time, and she moved to sit on the edge of his lap, her fingers going over his skin, over a long scar from the fight moments before that was still coated sticky with blood. She winced and bit her lip, as she leaned in and kissed him, quietly.

Dean growled as he pulled her completely into his lap, and began to forcefully kiss her back, his hands roaming all over her in a heated rush as he growled into her ear, "You belong to me, Kitten."

Katya knew she shouldn't, she knew she'd regret it, but in some ways, maybe she deserved this, and before she could stop herself, she looked at him and nodded quietly, as she mumbled, " I belong to you."

She had this distinct feeling that all of this, his "softside" was just to make her stay, to make her feel guilty for trying to be free from this situation, but even now, knowing he'd probably just played her, as she'd done so many people in life before, she knew she'd never be able to leave him again, not without thinking back, remembering this moment, and feeling a lot of guilt.

She rested her head against his neck, let him keep kissing and touching her, biting her neck, leaving his mark all over her, and she bit her lip as she wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

Out in the hallway, a determined AJ Lee was beyond furious with Katya now. Oh, what had happened before had scared her.. But not enough to make her do the smart thing and give up, let the two of them exist in their fucked up little universe that they'd created.

No, one way or another, she was going to make Dean Ambrose that devoted to her and not to Katya. Little did she realize that she was only setting herself up for a huge disappointment, and possible injury, mental anguish.

But this wasn't meant to end with AJ and Dean.. This was meant to end with Dean possessing Katya, and Katya possessing Dean, the two of them on this track straight to hell, with only each other for comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

[ CHAPTER 8. PLAY WITH FIRE & YOU GET BURNED III]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_This is a long arc in the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose does. Even people like !crazy AJ can't come out of it unharmed. So yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Three Doors Down, Love Me When I'm Gone  
_

* * *

About 15 minutes after their confrontation in the locker room, Katya found herself still at his side. The look in his eyes,it'd been more than enough to convince her that there was a heart in there somewhere, and she couldn't leave, or she'd break him.

On some levels, yes, she realized that he was probably pulling a con to make her stay, but for once, someone needed her, wanted her that badly. She wasn't just being thrown away. So, as she sat on his lap, cleaning out his forehead quietly, and letting him touch her and kiss her, as he kept mumbling to himself quietly things she couldn't -and probably didn't want to, in all honesty - understand, she decided she wasn't going to leave him unless he scared her as badly as the night he'd almost tried to rape her, in anger.

In hindsight, it probably wouldn't be the smartest or sanest decision she ever made. But what neither of them realized that as they were together in the locker room, AJ stood outside, peering in, her eyes burning gold with jealousy, the crazy cast to them that she so often wore.

"I'll get him to want me like that. Katya's not special, if she can make him the guy he is right now, then so can I." AJ said quietly, only to be heard by Layla El who looked at AJ and then started to laugh so hard she shook before turning a somber and slightly worried glance to her close friend Katya who of course, was with that lunatic Dean.

It was all Layla could do to keep calm, not go racing into the locker room and pulling Katya out of there, making a scene in the process. Dean scared her to death, but Layla was also scared of turning on the tv or her computer one day, finding out Dean killed her best friend in a bonafide moment of rage or insanity, or passion, whatever he chose to call it.

"Go ahead, AJ. But trust me, once you have... You will wind up regretting it." Layla said sagely, as she cleared her throat, and motioned for Katya to walk outside a minute.

Dean gripped her hips roughly, holding her on his lap as he looked up at her. The look from moments ago was back again, and he then growled, "Fine, go." as he shoved her off his lap.

Katya stood and glared, but bit her lip, wondering if she'd just hurt him. "I'll be right back Dean... I promise." she said quietly, in a smaller softer voice.

Once she was out in the hallway, Layla looked at her, then at her hands and said " So this is what you choose? Antonio is a good man. He's not always a nice guy, but Kat.. He'd never hit you or try to rape you, or accidentally snap and kill you."

AJ stood nearby listening to the two women, thinking, planning and plotting. Layla turned to her and then said calmly, "AJ, get lost. This is private."

AJ glared hatefully at Katya. This didn't go unnoticed by Dean in the locker room, and he filed it away for later on, should he come into contact with the little annoying giggly lunatic on his own.

Kitten was his. AJ would NEVER be his. He wanted to make this crystal clear to the little brunette. And he intended to, as soon as he got her to himself, and it was just the two of them in the room. Because he didn't want the "golden boy" she was linked to supposedly, seeing and interveneing. No, AJ Lee was going to get the attention she craved, but not the attention she wanted.

And not in a positive way, either.

Dean walked to the doorway and asked quietly, in a slightly lower and less stiff tone, "Kitten?" just to see her head snap up, look at him.

Layla glared hatefully at the man she thought was going to be the death of her close friend before saying, "Well, it looks like your mind's all made up Katya. And I'm sorry, but I cannot support this. Not knowing that one day, that thing will snap, and your face will be plastered all over the news as being dead, and probably at his hands." before walking off.

Dean glared at her and mouthed "Bitch, I'll get you later." before quickly wiping the vindictive and menacing look off his face and turning his attention to Katya again, forcefully pulling her close, pulling her into kisses that seemed desperate to Katya, but to Dean were designed to manipulate her, just stick the screws to her that much worse, to make sure she got it.

She wasn't going anywhere without him. She belonged to him. She had said so, from her own lips, of her own free will. And Dean Ambrose was not about to just let her walk away.

No, if he had to, he'd kill her to keep her. Or make her so afraid to leave that she wound up clinging to him, which was what he wanted, her dependent on him, addicted to him.

Antonio walked past and then looked from Dean to Katya, his eyes lingering on Katya a moment. " When he drives you insane, and you wind up in a living nightmare, do not come for me to save you, Kat. I tried." he said simply as he walked off, down the hallway, shaking his head.

Why hadn't he been enough to keep her from Dean? He'd liked her since they were all in FCW together. And he'd thought in playing the hero, in saving her from Ambrose, that she'd finally see that he was right there. But, as usual, Dean won out. Her addiction won out.

And he couldn't just stand by, watch what was about to happen to her, what everyone knew in the bottom of their hearts was about to happen to her.

Dean looked at her and then tilted her chin up, and smirking leaned in and said in a seductive and cool tone, "I told you Kitten.. This ends with you and me. Noone else. Now do you get it?"

The look in his eyes made Katya wonder if she'd just made the worst mistake in her life, but even knowing she might have wasn't enough to make her turn and run from him. She couldn't.. he was in her system now, like a drug.

Down the hall in the Divas locker room, AJ Lee talked on the phone quietly to the people in charge of clothing and makeup... If Dean thought Katya was something, then wait until he got a load of the new and improved AJ Lee. Maybe if she did this, changed herself so drastically for him, he'd be as devoted to her, as he was to Katya.

And god did she long to hear that sexy cold voice calling her Kitten, not that little Russian whore.


	10. Chapter 10

[ CHAPTER 9. PLAY WITH FIRE & YOU GET BURNED IIII]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_This is a long arc in the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose does. Even people like !crazy AJ can't come out of it unharmed. So yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Three Doors Down, Love Me When I'm Gone  
_

* * *

AJ stepped from the makeup and hair area, and took a look in the mirror at her new self. She smirked slowly, as she caught sight of Katya. Watching her carefully, she studied each movement the Russian Diva made, the way she talked, everything.

Katya felt eyes on her, and turning, saw AJ Lee, wearing the exact same red micro mini dress, the same platinum blonde hair. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust. This was a new level of pathetic, even for her. She stretched idly, and got up to throw away her cup of yogurt and as she walked past, she said calmly, but with a hint of mockery, "Your hair looks so pretty blonde. I'm sure Cena will love it! Or is your newest obsession Ziggler this week? You have so many, poor thing, that I forget."

AJ bit her tongue, but smiled sweetly and then leaning in said back, "Actually, I'm kind of hoping Dean will like it." with a hint of a cocky smirk in her golden brown eyes.

" Try all you want, little girl.. But I think we both know how it will wind up." Katya responded, yawning boredly before turning on her heels, walking out of catering.

Dean smirked, having been sitting nearby, heard the entire exchange. This only encouraged him to stand and rudely brush past AJ, and keep walking when she called his name. He caught up to Katya quickly in the hallway, and pinned her in against the wall, his lips nipping at her ear as he mumbled, " Red... Hmm.. This kind of makes me wonder how you'd look covered in nothing but blood."

Katya grimaced, but groaned, her back arching away from the wall he had her pinned against as his hand slid slowly up her thigh and his tongue forcefully parted her lips. "You're grabbing too hard, you're fucking hurting me."

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he pressed against her even harder, then slapped her when she tried to wiggle away a little.

Katya slapped him back, and when he gave her that stormy scary look, she gulped. Dean crushed her against him and forcefully kissed her as his right hand wandered over her breast, squeezing roughly.

All of this was being watched by a fuming AJ Lee. She skipped past, her new blonde hair and Dean, of course, wasn't worried about her. He fixed his eyes on Katya and said in a menacing voice, "Kitten, if I were you, I wouldn't advise hitting me. Ever again."

They started to play his music and he grabbed her arm roughly as he said with a smirk, "They're playing our song, Kitten." and roughly slapping her on the ass, as he almost dragged her down the ramp. No way in hell was he leaving her in the back for Cesaro and Layla El to talk to and try to get her to leave him.

He'd kill them all, anyone who came between himself and Kitten. He wasn't afraid of anyone.

The match was about halfway through when AJ's music hit, and she skipped down the ramp and around the ring three times at least. Dean ignored her, focused solely on the fight on obliterating Cesaro, who'd called him out earlier in the night.

AJ glared at Katya, but stepped onto the ring apron. Right about then, Katya stood and walked over, grabbing her hair, pulling her down.

While Dean and Antonio fought in the ring, AJ and Katya fought outside the ring. And finally refs broke the fights up, and AJ slid into the ring, walking intently towards Dean and Antonio.

The idea was forming.. Maybe if she tried what she had with Daniel Bryan and CM Punk, Dean would get jealous, want her badly.

First, she kissed Dean. Dean slapped her, giving no thought to her being smaller or weaker, and then he shoved her, sending her backwards.

Which is when Antonio decked him from behind with a chair. Dean took the chair and knocked Antonio down with it. AJ got frantic and rushed to Antonio, then leaned over and kissed him too. He had after all, saved her from Dean's abuse just now. Or tried to.

But Antonio shoved her off as well. And then when she turned around, Katya glared and slapped her two times then said "You.. Need to leave what's mine alone. And stop trying to be me, because you will never look this damn good."

AJ glared and grabbed for her, but Dean snatched her away and picked Katya up over his shoulders, running up the ramp with her, his hands gripping her legs so tightly and forcefully that red marks were left where they'd been.

" You belong to me. Not the other way around." Dean said as he stood her on her own feet, but pressed her against him as his hands groped her. That had been kind of a turn on to watch for him. It'd stroked his ego, encouraged him even more to keep Katya on his hooks.

"Dean, that hurts." Katya said as he bit her neck and then picked her up by her ass, sitting her on the counter as he said "Shut up."

AJ stood there watching in anger. But she was not about to give up this easily. No way in hell was she letting that blonde bitch win.


	11. Chapter 11

[ CHAPTER 9. PLAY WITH FIRE & YOU GET BURNED IIIII]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_This is a long arc in the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose does. Even people like !crazy AJ can't come out of it unharmed. So yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Three Doors Down, Love Me When I'm Gone  
_

* * *

Vince McMahon wasn't an idiot. He saw a potential story brewing, and he leapt on it, making Katya the valet for the Shield. Which is what he'd called her into his office to tell her, tonight.

"You have to do it. The fans are going insane for this whole bizarre thing you have going on with Ambrose. I have to admit the things caught on camera backstage are pretty hot, myself."

Katya bit her lip. The warning Layla gave her, and everyone else gave her, kept echoing in her mind. And she wanted to get away from him, but she knew she'd never be able to. And if she became his valet.. She'd have to travel with him, be with him almost constantly, with no breaks, no way to at least keep herself from getting so far into him that she no longer knew where she started and he ended.

But, she remembered the night about two weeks ago, when he did what he did, then he just looked so broken.. Broken like her. Messed up like her.

She couldn't walk away from him.. She had to at least try. There had to be more of him like that night, than bad. Even as the blonde thought this, she knew she was making a terrible mistake, a grave error in judgement, but she just couldn't leave him.

He NEEDED her. He WANTED her. In his own sick and slightly psychotic way, he LOVED her. And she'd never felt all three things directed towards her, not all at one time. And the more naieve parts of her, well.. She liked it.

"Well?" Vince asked impatiently, as he studied the blonde sitting across the desk from him. She seemed to be in deep thought about something. From what he'd seen and heard, he honestly didn't know what she had to think about.

She either wanted to be his valet, or she didn't.

AJ skipped into the office and then sat down in the chair opposite Katya and asked Vince, " Can I talk to you?" in a small voice, a soft grin on her face. Katya's entire body tensed because she loathed the little twerp sitting next to her more than anything.

Not only did the girl have the audacity to even begin to think she could be her, but... She was doing everything she could to make Dean notice her.

Parts of Katya were afraid it'd work too, the girl was just this unsure of herself, deep down.

" I'll gladly be the valet for Shield, Mr. McMahon" Katya said with a smirk as she cut her eyes to watch AJ's face. AJ barely masked the rage boiling in her golden brown eyes, and Katya, on her way out the door, leaned in and whispered, "Just between you and I, Lee.. This little clone thing? If you don't stop, I'm going to rip your hair out and then I'm going to really humiliate you. You might think that what Punk did to you or Danielson did to you was bad, but when I'm done? You'll wish you were dead."

AJ growled and biting her lip whispered back, "Is somebody afraid that Dean would choose me over them?"

"No. Just annoyed that you are once again, acting out to get attention. Attention that to be perfectly honest, you don't need, nor do you deserve."

AJ glared and Katya, satisfied that her remarks hit the desired nerve, turned on her red stiletto heels and walked out.

Dean stood waiting, arms crossed, scowl on his face. Until he saw her and then he smirked coldly. "Well? What the fuck did McMahon want?"

" He wants me to valet for Shield."

"You mean me, right? Because I'll rip out Rollins and Reigns throats if they even attempt anything with you, Kitten. You are mine. Noone elses. And you will never be anyone elses."

Katya nodded and then looked up at him, biting her lip. "AJ was in there. I think the poor little idiot was going to ask to do what McMahon offered for me to do."

Dean shrugged and pulled her against him, kissing her roughly as he said " I don't fucking care about that little bitch. I wish personally, I'd get some time alone with her, so I could choke her out or something."

Katya almost felt bad for AJ at that moment, but she quickly shoved it down, because her hatred for the girl outweighed any pity she had for AJ.

Dean growled as Mike Mizanin stared too long at Katya when he walked past in the hallway. Turning his gaze to Katya, he gripped her wrists tightly, almost tight enough to leave brusing. " Have you been fucking around, Kitten?"

"N-no." Katya mumbled as she angrily tore her wrist from his grip.

"Then why the fuck was Mizanin looking at you like that?" Dean snarled as he dragged her down the hallway roughly, and got her into a room.

Pinning her against the wall, he forcefully kissed her as he muttered "Slut." into her lips, and his hand gripped her neck while his free hand wandered up the hem of the denim miniskirt she wore tonight. Katya bit his lip because he was hurting her, scaring her again, but this only seemed to encourage him, and soon, he was biting her neck, he'd ripped her t shirt, and he was about to go even farther when the doorway flew open.

AJ stood in the doorway, and she glared at Katya, and at Dean.

Dean glared back, and leaving Katya alone for the moment, he walked slowly towards her. Smirking, he stopped in front of her, and leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Not if you were the last bitch in hell." as he looked at her dyed hair, her matching outfit to Katya's, and then adding with a smirk, knowing this was going to hurt her and make her lash out later, but not caring, " Nice try, but... No way in hell will you ever be pretty. Now.. Get the fuck out of here." as his hand went to her throat, squeezing a little.

AJ gulped and looked at him in fear. She smiled her evilish smile and then said quietly, "You're going to regret saying that, Dean." as she turned and ran out, pretending to cry, when she got farther down the hallway.

She knew one sure fire way to get him back.. Make someone big, someone strong, someone powerful and always hungry, think that Dean hurt her.

Good thing she'd been sort of flirting with Ryback lately, she supposed...

As soon as she was gone, Katya glared at Dean as she bit her lip and grabbed him, pinning him against a wall, her hands going down to the noticeable bulge in his jeans. She gripped and with an evil smirk said "If you ever whisper in her ear again.. You'll wish you'd never met me, Ambrose."

Dean growled and grabbing her, pinned her against the wall as he smirked and said "Jealous?" as he bit her neck, then slid his hand back where it'd been seconds before, going even higher up this time, grazing at lace, groaning when he realized that she was wet.

"You have been fucking around.. haven't you?" Dean snarled as he held her against the wall and bit her lip as he looked at her and then said in an angry calm voicie, "I'll kill you both."

Katya held her breath as she tried not to scream because he was hurting her. She bit his lip back and then said "No, I haven't.. But if I want to fuck around, Dean, I will."

" Oh really? Do you want to make a bet on that, Kitten? Because I think we both know the answer to that." Dean said as he shoved her down, then stormed angrily out of the room, intent on finding AJ and finally making the little cunt see that he was not to be messed with and that he hated her.


	12. Chapter 12

[ CHAPTER 10. Wicked Games I]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360, Evilution and StraightedgeVixen, anyone else I might have forgotten. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_This is a long arc in the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose does. Even people like !crazy AJ can't come out of it unharmed. So yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_It's __strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_HIM, Wicked Games Remake.  
_

* * *

AJ didn't have time to react when an angry Dean Ambrose descended on her, as she skipped down the hallway, looking for Dolph Ziggler or Big E Langston, intending on making up something about Dean, just to see how far they'd go to 'protect' her.

His arm closed around her neck, and he dragged her to a lesser traveled hallway as he hissed in her ear, " I'm going to show you what real insanity looks like. I'm going to make you wish you'd never lain eyes on me. And while we're on the subject.. Trying to be Kitten, well.. It's cute, admirable really, but you'll never be her. You don't mean shit to me, and if I want to, I'll break you."

AJ tried to scream, but he tightened the grip, his forearm pressed against her throat, choking her so she couldn't talk or yell for help. "Oh no you don't. See, you are about to learn why you don't mess with me, Lee. I'm not like Ziggler or Cena, or Punk and I'm damn sure not Danielson. When you started what you did, you put yourself on my little list.. And when I don't like you.. You're gonna feel exactly how much I dislike you."

"Dean.. you're choking me." AJ managed to get out as Dean smirked. "What? Isn't this what you wanted, Lee? Attention? Well you're getting it now, babe."

"Dean, stop." AJ begged as Dean grunted and bit her on the cheek, as hard as he could, then tightened the grip on her so she'd just stop talking. He hated her, the sound of her voice, everything. Being the way he was, the monster he knew he was and loved being, he naturally had to push things farther, and make her literally see that she was not safe if she kept pursuing him.

He tore her shirt, kept holding her down and grumbled, "Is this what you wanted, bitch?"

AJ's eyes filled with tears as a scream froze on her lips and she shook her head no vigourously. "Too bad." Dean muttered as he looked down at AJ, smirking, his hand sliding up her thigh, beneath the hem of her shorts.

AJ fought him and got from beneath him, taking off at a run down the hallway, smashing into things, toppling them over, tears stinging her eyes, blinding her, making her trip and stumble. Dolph managed to catch her, and steadying her as he looked at her.

"Dean.." AJ managed to murmur as she started to sob. Dolph growled and looked up the hallway as he caught sight of Ambrose. "I'll kill that son of a.."

"No, just leave him alone.. I started this." AJ admitted, her breath coming out in ragged pants.

"I know, but.. that was before we started working together. I mean, unless you've still been.. You little bitch.. You have, haven't you?"

AJ looked at her hands, guiltily. Dolph shoved her away, and took off in anger. He was about to go and dismantle Dean, but he realized that AJ had done this to herself, she'd done exactly what he'd told her she was going to do. And he'd been stupid enough to fall for her. So, the joke was essentially on her.

Down the hallway, Katya sat in shock and horror, reliving what she'd almost seen happen to AJ just now, because AJ pushed Dean too far.

A sick feeling filled her, and she wanted to vomit. Granted, she hated the little clingy whore, but noone deserved that, and she of all people knew how almost being raped felt..

Her mind began to spin, her mouth went dry. She was beginning to get very, very scared. But she also knew with a sinking feeling she'd never get out of this. Not without some damage. Suddenly, she regretted every decision she'd made since she'd decided she had to have Dean Ambrose, just one time.

His arms went around her from behind and he sucked her neck, biting. As afraid of him as she was, she was also turned on right now, he knew exactly how to touch her, what to do to flip those triggers and make her want him so badly, that very second, that she could practically taste it.

"Go away. I saw what you did." Katya said quietly, as Dean pushed her against the wall and laughed bitterly. "You? Telling me to go away, Kitten? See, it doesn't work like that. You are mine, and when I want you, I'll take you. That was just to teach AJ a lesson.. I saw how she was stressing you out.." Dean's voice went to the quality it'd taken on the night he'd told her about the girl and the dog, and the other times in his life he'd been hurt and again, Katya found herself making yet another excuse for him.

But down the hallway, William Regal watched, shaking his head. This wasn't good, not at all. He felt so bad for the poor girl, he'd thought she was a lot smarter than this, but apparently not. Apparently his advice to her before she'd left FCW had fallen on deaf ears.

He walked on down the hallway, wondering what he could do to get her out of the situation she was presently stuck in, because it was going to take a massive intervention from the looks of it.

Or maybe not.. Maybe if he checked around, tried appealing to some of the other men in the back, seeing if any one of them wanted to help save her before it was too late.

While the matter was fresh on his mind, he set off to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

[ CHAPTER 10. Wicked Games I]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360, Evilution and StraightedgeVixen, anyone else I might have forgotten. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_implied rape in this chapter. sorry if it makes anyone squeamish, but it's setting up for the last chain of events i had in mind for this.  
_

_This is the final arc in this part of the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_There might be a sequel in the future, not sure on it yet.. Thought of picking up where this one leaves off, having Katya repaired with someone different, so you get a dark/light contrast in her life. Let me know what you think, peeps?  
_

_It's __strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_HIM, Wicked Games Remake.  
_

* * *

Dean growled as he saw William Regal attempting to talk to Katya. His Kitten. He was literally seeing red at the moment, and when he saw Randy Orton and the company's fucking golden boy, John Cena trying to talk to her also, it only served to make him angrier. He smirked, arms crossed, giving them all a sarcastic wave as she stalked off, angry.

"What the fuck were they doing talking to you, Kitten?" Dean asked, stopping her, anger in his eyes.

"They were trying to get me to leave here, go get my head on straight somewhere away from you. Which actually isn't a bad idea sometimes." Katya said as she glared at Dean, still angry with him from the whole AJ thing earlier in the week.

"But... we both know that'll never happen, Kitten. You belong to me, you're not going anywhere, or you would have already." Dean said as he smugly smirked at her. Katya raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand, leaned in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he maneuvered her into a dark hallway, pulling her against him so that she straddled his thigh, while he worked on sucking and biting her neck, tearing off her clothing.

Katya tried to shove him off, not particularly in the mood for him to finally give her the only thing she'd wanted from him this entire time.

"We gotta hurry." he grumbled as he continued to undress her, ignoring any and all protests she made or any fight she put up, finally at one point slapping her as hard as he could in the mouth just to make her stop moving around so much.

"Dean, fucking stop." she muttered, lapsing into her native tongue as her protests, as weak as they were were met with more of his mouth assaulting her mouth, her body as he grunted, only thinking, like most any other man she'd ever been with about pleasing only himself.

"Talk like that again, Kitten.. It's so fucking hot." Dean muttered as he bit her lower lip enough to draw blood almost.

The tears were coming rapidly now, and when she tried to scream, Dean laughed and held her against the wall, held one of his hands over her mouth. She was realizing too damn late that she didn't want just sex with him, she'd made the fatal mistake..

She'd thought that one day he'd change, and that he'd be this good person.. That maybe he could be the man who saved her from herself.

But she was realizing right now, in this moment, with him about to rape her, violate her as she'd had happen to her so many times before in life already, because of her addiction to sex, and her wild and wicked ways, that she'd been stupid.

Noone was going to save her from herself, and noone was going to save her from him now. There was no way out, she was going to die, or be completely and totally ruined.

As he tore her panties off, she bit her lip, both in ecstacy that this was happening and in complete and total fear and humiliation. "You want that, don't you, you dirty little bitch." Dean growled, his breath hot next to her ear as she tried again to shove him off.

This time, it didn't work. The look in his eyes was stone cold, completely dead. Before, there'd been some spark of life there, something to indicate that deep down, if she shoved him enough, he'd snap out of whatever dark place he was in and walk away from her.

Not this time.

When he finished with her, she looked up at him, wondering if now he were going to abandon her like everyone else. Dean stood there, blank look in his eyes, her ripped bra in his hand as he leaned in and kissed her, biting her lower lip.

"We have a match to get to now, Kitten." he growled as he pointed to the locker room and said "Go straighten yourself up, bitch. You look like shit. What the fuck are you crying for, Kitten? This is exactly what you wanted..." and shoved her out into the hallway, not caring that her dress was torn, or her cheek was red from the two or three times he'd slapped her, or that her lip was bleeding.

Katya walked down the hallway on shaky legs. So far, he hadn't abandoned her, but it was only ten minutes after the fact.. And he was already distancing from her. And now, she was feeling desperate, and afraid, alone again. She was largely shellshocked, but she was also deathly terrified that he'd leave her, and now, she was beyond addicted to him.

She changed quietly, shamefully avoiding everyone's stares and questions, keeping quiet. Katya was going into shutdown mode now. Her entire life was hanging in the balance, and she was beginning to see that if she hadn't pushed this so damn hard, then none of this would have happened.

As she put on her makeup, she thought back to all the times that she'd had a million chances to get away from Dean Ambrose, how she'd shot all of them down, how she'd kept staying with him..

And now, he'd done this to her, and she still couldn't leave.

In anger, she punched the mirror and then growled, screamed out.

After carefully composing herself, she met Dean on the gorilla, to walk down to the ring with him. He didn't talk to her, and he really didn't even look at her. And when he did, he looked disgusted with her, bored with her...

Or was she being paranoid?

Only time would tell, but something told her that this little affair was rapidly approaching it's tragic end and if she escaped with her life, she'd be lucky, because her dignity most certainly would not be intact.

And all the time she thought this, everyone's warnings from the beginning to even now, were echoing in her mind, taunting her.


	14. Chapter 14

[ CHAPTER 10. Wicked Games II]

_ Thanks to my anon reviewer, and soagirl,mrsqswifey20,shiki94 and phoenix360, Evilution and StraightedgeVixen, anyone else I might have forgotten. I'm glad you guys reviewed. I was afraid I'd get told off for even attempting to write a love story with dean as in character as can be, as the guy is slightly sadistic.  
_

_Hope this story doesn't scare anyone. This is not a normal couple, or a normal love story, lol.  
_

_This is the final arc in this part of the story.. There are probably at least two more chapters of this to go, but this is my way of showing why it's NOT a smart idea to ever, by any means, think you can be with a person who as many issues as Dean Ambrose yeah, ladies, if you know a **real life** Ambrose, don't walk, RUN.. Now before it's too late.  
_

_There might be a sequel in the future, not sure on it yet.. Thought of picking up where this one leaves off, having Katya repaired with someone different, so you get a dark/light contrast in her life. Let me know what you think, peeps?  
_

_It's __strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_HIM, Wicked Games Remake.  
_

* * *

He'd barely looked at her all day, hell, in a few weeks now, and he'd raped her two more times after the one time that started it all, the third time having happened earlier in the night... Katya got the sinking feeling in her stomach that he was bored now, that he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted, he'd proven his point and now, she was nothing to him.

So, she'd sort of kept to herself, tried not to talk to anyone, not that she had anyone left to talk to, since she'd essentially cut off everyone for him in the first place.

Currently, she was sitting in the locker room, her head on her knees, her arms around them tightly, still in the torn dress from earlier that night, on the verge of tears.

She looked up and he stood there, watching her, arms crossed, smirk on his face. "What the fuck are you crying for? You got what you wanted, Kitten. Now, I'm going to get what I want... Whenever I want it."

She glared and slid her red stiletto off, sent it flying at his head as she laughed bitterly and then said to herself more than him, " Yeah, I did.. So we're done, right?" coldly, as she stood, turned her back away from him.

Dean walked up behind her and then said "Oh no.. That's not how this works, Kitten. We're a long way from done.. But see, now, it's going to be different. It's going to be when I want it."

He turned on his heel, walked out. And it almost killed her to watch him walk down the hallway with not one but two more than ready to go ring rats.

Jamming her hand into her eyes, she looked into the mirror, then hit it, the glass shattering. She winced at the sting of the pain, and then she thought about everyone's warnings, how her friends had begged her not to do this, not with him.

He wasn't someone you could just play games with, after all. He was a cruel man, he was a cold man.

And to him, apparently, she was just some prize to be claimed and taken whenever he wanted to take her. Which made her angry.

Everything she thought she knew, thought she wanted was lying broken all around her like the glass from the mirror she'd just punched, and all she wanted to do was run after him and beg him not to leave her, not to toss her off to the side.

Which made her even angrier at herself.

She dug for her keys and walked out of the arena, found her car.. The entire ride to the hotel, she cried and swore at herself, hating herself for wanting to go to him right now, beg him to stay.

Even for her, this was insane. And she was a sex addict.

The thought of being alone, being without him terrified her, and as she got on the elevator going up to her room, she felt her chest tightening, felt out of control.

Sliding her key into the slot she walked into her room, cracked open a bottle of alcohol and grabbed the bottle of sleep aids from her makeup case, gulping two or three of them down.

Then she flopped back onto the bed, and lie there, everything that'd happened lately playing back in her head like a nightmare, over and over. All the ignored warnings, all the times people reached out to her, and she refused to see the light.

Her eyes started to get heavy and she drifted off to sleep, or tried to. But two hours later, she was up, listening to some sign of anyone being in Dean's room next door.

She heard laughing, heard Dean talking. Jumping up, stumbling, she ran over and into the room.

Dean grabbed her roughly by the wrists as he looked at her, and sneering said "You're pathetic." shoving her away after she'd begged him, in front of both Roman and Seth not to turn his back on her.

Roman watched uncomfortably as all this happened, and so did Seth.

When Katya went back to her own room, she grabbed the pills again and took two more, wanting to just end it all, because he'd essentially told her just now that he was done with her.

She fell down as she started to get dizzy a few moments later, and the last thing she remembered thinking was that this had to be it. It had to be the end.

And she accepted it..

John Cena happened to be walking back down the hallway to his own room, recounting the events of tonight's show, when he noticed that Katya's door was cracked. He wasn't sure why, but their conversation about two weeks before had been on his mind a lot, and he thought he'd check on her, because he'd noticed that she and Dean hadn't been around one another all that much.

"Kat?" he asked as he peeked in the door. He almost left the room, but he happened to see her hand beside the bed and he got a bad feeling almost immediately after seeing it. Running over, he realized she was out, she barely had a pulse.

"Hey, Orton.. I need your help man." he said as he hung up his cell phone and picked her up, grabbed the overturned bottle off the nightstand next to the bed.

Randy met him at the elevator and as soon as they got her to the hospital, while they sat in the waiting room, John said quietly, "I just wish she'd have listened to us, man."

Randy nodded quietly, sipped a black coffee to sober up as he said " Yeah, but we both knew she wouldn't, Cena.. Hell, you heard Regal when you asked him about her and Dean, and you heard what he said about her fixation on Dean, his advice to her.."

John nodded and the doctors came out.. He looked at their faces, wondering if they were about to tell him and to tell Randy they were too late...

"We have her stabilized.. She's sleeping now, but if you want, you can go down and see her, sit there for a little while. She probably won't wake up until morning."

John nodded and let the doctor lead him back to her room. The hallway seemed to double in size and the walls seemed to close in. And he wished that he'd told her how he felt about her before Dean got his hooks into her like this.

Maybe he could have saved her from this happening.

Quietly, he sat there, in her room in the dark, looking at her. When she woke up, he'd tell her he found her. And he'd help her as much as he could.. It was a start..

And there wasn't any sense in rushing into something, not with what she'd just come through with Dean.

Besides, she might leave and he might not ever see her again. This might be the end of it.

But, maybe it wasn't..

: END... Or Is It?:


End file.
